Cardcaptors, la amenaza de los poderes místicos
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Una nueva amenaza, los poderes misticos han llegado ¿Podran Sakura, Shaoran y demás detenerlos o sufrirán las consecuencias? Reviews!!!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
Cansada es la única palabra que encuentro para describir mi estado en este momento.  
  
Hace solo 3 días que la universidad empezó, y ya me tiene harta. El paso que he dado al entrar a la universidad, me da la pauta de que he alcanzado la madurez. Aunque siempre dentro de mi corazón estará la simpática, hermosa y alegre niña que fui y que siempre llevare conmigo.  
  
No es que ahora no posea esas características, es solo que ahora soy más adulta, y el pasar de la niñez a la adolescencia me hace perder un poco de inocencia y por supuesto me hace perder características de la etapa de la vida que ahora estoy abandonando.  
  
Aunque reconozco que eso no me quita lo perezosa y el miedo a los fantasmas y a los relatos de terror. Sé que puede sonar tonto y hasta infantil, pero la verdad es que eso es lo que más conservo de la niñez.  
  
******  
  
Siempre me han dicho que la universidad es muy difícil, ahora podré comprobarlo por mi misma. Aunque me tranquiliza un poco la idea de saber que pase con buenas clasificaciones el examen para ingresar. Reconozco que era bastante difícil, después de todo nadie entra a la grandiosa Universidad de Tokio fácilmente. Es una escuela prestigiosa, a la que no va cualquier persona, pero la verdad, el hecho de que yo pueda ir a esa maravillosa escuela se lo debo a mi padre. Después de todo, no pertenezco a una familia adinerada, al contrario, toda mi vida he sido una chica sencilla, y esta es la primera vez que asistiré a una escuela de suma importancia.  
  
Pero es una ventaja para mí y para mis estudios que mi padre sea Director en jefe de la famosa "Facultad de arqueología y preservación nacional de objetos pertenecientes a Japón" localizada en Kyoto.  
  
A decir verdad, nos costo mucho separarnos, pero después de varios intentos fallidos convencí a mi papá de irse para Kyoto. Después de todo no estamos tan lejos, y un puesto así no se obtiene todos los días.  
  
******  
  
Parece que la cabeza va a estallarme. No es para menos, he pasado casi 4 horas tratando de preparar las múltiples tesis para las difíciles asignaturas que me ha tocado cursar. Pero acepto que siempre tuve el sueño de cursar esta carrera. Bueno, también quería ser una modelo como mi madre.  
  
Pero mi sueño se vio frustrado por un desafortunado incidente ocurrido en los días en que me disponía a seguir los pasos de mamá. Pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, y prefiero olvidarlo por el momento. Estoy demasiado ocupada como para andar pensando en otra cosa que no sean mis estudios.  
  
Ahora puedo afirmar que la universidad es realmente un dolor de cabeza. Especialmente por la cantidad de tesis que debo realizar. Eso me deja realmente exhausta, pero sé que debo mantener el animo que tengo hasta ahora, porque ¡¡¡apenas llevo 3 días y ya me estoy quejando!!!. Es que nunca he sido buena para el estudio, (especialmente si se trata de las matemáticas *-*) siempre me he destacado en los deportes, y creo que en la universidad no será la excepción. He estado viendo las posibilidades de entrar a algún club de la universidad, pero entre el estudio y el trabajo, apenas me queda tiempo libre. De todas formas haré lo posible para poder hacer alguna actividad extra- escolar.  
  
******  
  
Pero creo que ya es hora de tomar un descanso. Puedo ver claramente en el espejo lo cansada que estoy. Después de todo, mi rostro muestra que he estado varias horas estudiando, y apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos.  
  
Cada vez que me veo en el espejo trato de ver a la niña que era, intento ver su tierna mirada, su fino rostro y su bella sonrisa, pero la verdad me parece imposible. Sin embargo, ahora veo que la tierna mirada se ha convertido en una mirada cálida, el fino rostro se ha transformado en un rostro muy suave y bien perfilado, y la bella sonrisa se ha reformado y es una sonrisa pura, y por sobre todo una sonrisa alegre. También mi cabello ha cambiado, ya que paso de ser corto a ser un poco más largo que como solía llevarlo cuando niña.  
  
En cuanto a mi cuerpo, no puedo quejarme. Tengo un cuerpo bastante esbelto, bien formado y bastante desarrollado, que muchas veces resulta ser la envidia de mis amigas, y el punto de atracción de los chicos. Aunque debo confesar que siempre he sido tímida y no me gusta presumir las cosas, y este caso es el principal. No me gusta presumir de mi cuerpo, ni de nada.  
  
Aun estoy intentando encontrar a la pequeña niña que solía ser, pero como siempre es imposible.  
  
Uf!!!, un suspiro, realmente estoy cansada, pero aun tengo trabajo que hacer y mañana tengo que entregar las tesis, así que debo terminarlas.  
  
Mejor dejo de perder el tiempo buscando algo que sé, jamas encontrare y termino las cosas que debo hacer. Hablo como si odiara mi infancia, y es por eso que no puedo encontrarla en el espejo, pero la verdad es que solo dejo de buscar la niñez porque los recuerdos vienen a mi mente, y aunque muchos fueron felices, tengo mas recuerdos dolorosos que no quiero recuperar ahora. Me alejo del espejo, esperando alejarme del pasado, aunque después de alejarme algunos pasos, tengo una sensación extraña y volteo para ver al espejo otra vez. No hay nada allí. Debe haber sido mi imaginación, y sumado al cansancio que tengo por estar estudiando sin parar, hacen que mi mente me juegue una mala pasada. Ahora se termino el descanso, basta de distracciones y a trabajar. Entre más rápido lo haga mas pronto terminare con mis tesis.  
  
- Veamos... tengo que buscar algo acerca de la historia antigua del Japón, periodo Asuka. Creo que hay algo de eso en la biblioteca, eso espero- dijo la joven chica saliendo inmediatamente hacia la biblioteca.  
  
******  
  
La biblioteca a la que la chica sé dirigía era una magnifica habitación, decorada en diseños muy antiguos pero a la vez muy elegantes y que además, sumado a su hermosa decoración conservaba su toque japonés digno de una familia apegada a las tradiciones de ese país. Era increíble que una biblioteca así se haya mantenido en tan buen estado desde la construcción de la casa. Y es que esa habitación había estado así desde antes de que la chica llegara a ocupar esa casa. A decir verdad ella había insistido mucho en dejar la habitación como estaba, después de todo algo le decía dentro de sí misma que debía dejarla así, a pesar de la negativa de su padre que deseaba cambiarla, pero a causa de problemas económicos, esa biblioteca había permanecido así, y así se encontraba cuando la chica llego a revisar uno a uno los libro que se encontraban en los estantes. Reviso y reviso hasta que por fin, encontró un libro que le serviría para terminar su tesis.  
  
- Historia del Japón. Este es- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Pero cuando fue agarrar el dichoso libro, todos los libro que estaban encima de ese terminaron sobre el cuerpo de la chica que termino resbalándose de la silla donde se había subido para alcanzar el libro. La pobre muchacha había sufrido el golpe de cada uno de los libros incluyendo el famoso libro que buscaba que, gracias a su mala suerte, había caído justo sobre su cabeza haciendo que la hasta ahora inocente chica maldijera cada una de las 552 paginas del libro "Historia del Japón".  
  
- Ay!!! Eso si que dolió- dijo la chica pasando suavemente una mano sobre su cabeza y maldiciendo una y mil veces a ese libro.  
  
De repente un cuaderno atrajo su atención.  
  
Estaba tapado por los otros libros, pero vio claramente algunos dibujos infantiles con varios símbolos. El cuaderno era de un color rojo, y contenía algunos dibujos en su tapa. Un sol, una luna y una gran estrella que en el centro llevaba una inscripción.  
  
Decía: "Remembranzas..."  
  
- ¿Dónde he visto esto antes?- se preguntaba la chica que aun sostenía el cuaderno en sus manos.  
  
Saco rápidamente la envoltura que protegía al cuaderno del polvo y se disponía a abrirlo cuando...  
  
******  
  
El teléfono sonó, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica. Aunque no recordaba el cuaderno, su corazón y el nudo que se formo en su garganta, le decían que ese cuaderno, seria de gran importancia a partir de ahora.  
  
******  
  
Llevaba casi media ahora hablando por teléfono, y no tenia intensiones de soltarlo, de no ser porque la persona que estaba hablando con ella se lo pidió. Su llamada hacia que la chica se pusiera muy feliz, tanto que decidió ir a la cocina y comenzar a preparar la cena con mucho entusiasmo. De verdad estaba feliz, pues llevaba mucho tiempo esperando esa llamada. Es que el trabajo y ahora la universidad ocupaban todo su tiempo, y cuando llegaba a casa descubría que su contestador estaba saturado de llamadas.  
  
******  
  
Después de cenar, la chica volvió al trabajo, así que se dirigió nuevamente hacia la biblioteca para recoger el libro de historia que había olvidado horas atrás. Apenas llegó a la biblioteca, el cuaderno volvió a llamar su atención.  
  
Pero ¿Qué tenia ese cuaderno que hacia que la atención de la chica siempre se dirigiera hacia él?  
  
Inmediatamente la chica lo levanto del suelo, y después de admirar la cubierta durante un rato, con un poco de temor siendo vencido por la curiosidad, abrió el cuaderno.  
  
- Pero si esto es...- dijo la chica un poco sorprendida. -Es el contenedor de recuerdos que comencé después de que termine de transformar las cartas clow a cartas Sakura- volvió a decir. - Aquí guarde todas los escritos desde que empecé a capturar las cartas hasta que las selle todas. Todos mis secretos, todo aquello que ni siquiera un diario de vida podría guardar está aquí; cartas, recortes de periódicos, poesías que escribía, todo solo aquí...- dijo la muchacha en voz baja, casi en un susurro  
  
- El libro de Clow- dijo recordando aquel libro que ahora le pertenecía y que en el pasado había servido como un contenedor para las cartas que ella se había encargado de sellar.  
  
- Tengo que encontrar el libro de las cartas- . Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde había visto por ultima vez aquel misterioso libro que, aunque no lo suponía llamaba a la chica tal y como lo hizo la primera vez.  
  
******  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, al fin pude terminar el prologo de esta historia. Lamento mucho que se me haya hecho tan largo, pero es que tenia que ambientar un poco la historia. Después de todo pienso incluir muchos temas culturales y hacer el fic largo porque ¡¡¡Me encantan los fanfics largos!!!. Lo único que tengo para aclarar es el periodo Asuka, este periodo de tiempo forma parte de la verdadera historia de Japón y se produjo desde el año 593 hasta el año 710. Bueno, solo quiero mandar un beso a mis amigas Sakura Yolei Sora, Oracle, Zympre, Megumi, Kira Chan, Asuka, por supuesto a mi friend Moonkat y a todos los que leen mis fics. Dicho esto, solo quiero pedir que dejen muchos reviewa y me envíen sus comentarios (que realmente me sirven mucho) felicitaciones y demás cosas a ayanami00_rei@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Besos, Rei Li  
  
Avances del primer capitulo: La vida de Meiling ha cambiado mucho en estos últimos años y ahora encontrara una amiga que la ayudara a solucionar una angustia generada en el pasado. Mientras tanto, la vida de Shaoran se complica al saber que su situación sentimental es un desastre, y esto provocara un giro completo en la actitud del joven hechicero. Entretanto, un doctor amable, esta felizmente comprometido, pero le surgirán algunas complicaciones. Sakura por su parte encontrara el deseado libro, y un sentimiento de nostalgia invadirá el corazón de la joven haciendo que recuerde un hecho doloroso en el pasado.  
  
Primer capitulo: "Los complicados cambios de la vida". 


	2. Los complicados cambios de la vida

Capitulo I: "Los complicados cambios de la vida"  
  
******  
  
La ultima caja de la mudanza había llegado, y la joven suspiró aliviada después del agotador viaje que había atravesado hasta llegar así. La verdad es que ahora empezaba a tener dudas acerca de la descabellada idea que había tenido, y que la había arrastrado hacia aquel lugar. Pero nadie le había impedido llevarla acabo, así que ya era tarde para volver atrás.  
  
- Bueno, ahora solo falta armarlo, y estará listo- dijo la hermosa jovencita totalmente agotada, pero a la vez muy feliz al saber que su idea estaba haciéndose realidad.  
  
Pero la verdad es que aunque casi toda su familia se había opuesto a que ella tomara como forma de vida aquel trabajo (que consideraban indigno para un miembro de una familia poderosa y adinerada) ella siguió adelante y al fin veía los frutos de su esfuerzo.  
  
- Transformare este lugar para que mi familia este orgullosa de mis logros- dijo la muchacha muy segura de sí misma.  
  
Siempre había tenido exceso de confianza, pero esta vez era diferente. Era demostrar que podía sobrevivir siendo independiente y no dependiendo siempre de la familia a la que pertenecía.  
  
- Será mejor comenzar de una vez, a poner todo en su lugar, o esto será un desastre- dijo la chica comenzando a organizar todo.  
  
Pasado un rato de acomodar las cosas, la chica salió a caminar un rato para respirar aire fresco. Después de todo el hecho de estar pintando su nuevo negocio había hecho que ella se asfixiara con el olor a pintura fresca. De pronto y después de caminar unas cuantas calles, encontró un templo sagrado y se quedo admirándolo por unos momentos.  
  
Ahora recordaba que una vez una de sus amigas le había explicado que las personas iban a esos templos a orar.  
  
- Creo que iré a orar por mi nuevo trabajo.- dijo la joven y entro al templo buscando a alguien que le dijera a donde debía dirigirse para orar por la buena fortuna.  
  
Después de caminar un rato por los largos pasillos y jardines del templo encontró a una chica vestida de forma extraña que limpiaba el suelo del templo y se acerco a preguntarle.  
  
- Disculpa, estoy buscando el lugar donde pueda orar por la buena fortuna- dijo la chica tímidamente a la joven llamando su atención.  
  
- Oh, tú debes ser uno de los turistas que el abuelo mencionó- dijo la joven sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
- No, no soy turista, es que voy a abrir un negocio a unas cuadras de aquí, y me preguntaba dónde puedo orar para que me vaya bien- respondió la joven  
  
- Si ese es el caso, puedo hacer que mi abuelo té de una bendición shinto (*)- dijo la muchacha del templo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Puedes hacer eso?- pregunto la jovencita muy entusiasmada con la idea.  
  
- Claro, no hay problema. Pero tendrás que esperar un rato, el abuelo esta afuera en estos momentos, ¿te importaría esperarlo?- pregunto la joven del templo.  
  
- Por supuesto que no, además me mude hoy aquí, y no abriré el negocio hasta que no este terminado, así que tengo mucho tiempo libre- contesto la muchacha muy animada.  
  
- En ese caso, puedo invitarte una taza de té, mientras esperas al abuelo- dijo la joven con una sonrisa amable y bondadosa.  
  
- Me encantaría, agradezco mucho tu invitación- contesto la joven con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Ya estaba empezando a hacer amigos.  
  
- Se me olvido preguntarte, ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la joven del templo muy intrigada.  
  
- Mi nombre es Li Meiling- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos. Pero puedes llamarme Meiling o como dicen mis amigos Mei.  
  
- Es un placer conocerte, yo me llamo Kaede Sumeragi, y soy la doncella de este templo- dijo la muchacha del templo. Pero puedes llamarme Kaede.  
  
- Es un gusto Kaede- dijo Meiling estrechando la mano de la chica.  
  
- Pero, vamos al salón de té, prepare uno especialmente para ti- dijo Kaede invitando a Meiling al interior del templo.  
  
De inmediato la chica siguió a la doncella del templo hacia una de las salas de té de aquel templo. Mei estaba muy feliz, no llevaba un día allí, y ya se había hecho una amiga.  
  
******  
  
- Que pase el próximo paciente- dijo la una voz gruesa del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- Enseguida doctor- dijo la simpática secretaria que como siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca.  
  
Llevaban tres años trabajando juntos, y la verdad es que hacían un gran equipo de trabajo. Y también eran una pareja maravillosa, con una relación amorosa muy bien llevada acabo.  
  
Se habían conocido en la universidad, debido a que una de las angustiantes asignaturas que tenían que cursar la compartían. Desde entonces fueron haciéndose amigos, y casi un año después de la graduación ambos se juntaron y comenzaron a trabajar en equipo.  
  
Él era un importante medico, con un prestigio reconocido en toda Asia. Ella una secretaria muy bien capacitada que lo ayudaba con los pacientes que él atendía en su propio consultorio.  
  
Y lo mejor de todo es que ¡¡¡eran felices!!!  
  
- Adiós doctor, y gracias por ayudarme- dijo un niño saludando con la mano al dulce medico que lo había ayudado.  
  
- Cuídate mucho Takato- saludo el doctor con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Adiós señorita- volvió a despedirse el niño, esta vez de la dulce chica.  
  
- Adiós Takato- contesto la chica sonriendo y dando un dulce al niño por su buen comportamiento.  
  
- Muchas gracias- dijo el muchachito a la mujer con una sonrisa ingenua y saliendo del consultorio.  
  
- ¿Ya no hay mas pacientes?- pregunto el muchacho un poco cansado por el exhaustivo trabajo del día.  
  
- No, no mas por el dia de hoy cariño - dijo la muchacha también cansada, pero a la vez contenta porque por primera vez en el dia podía estar en la intimidad con su futuro esposo.  
  
- Que bien, porque estoy agotado- dijo el chico mientras suspiraba aliviado, y se sentaba en una silla  
  
- Los niños te adoran, eres su medico favorito- dijo la chica sonriéndole al muchacho. Los niños se van muy contentos de aquí.  
  
- Adoro a los chicos que viene aquí, me pone muy contento ayudarlos cuando les duele algo o están lastimados. Me gusta ayudar a la gente y al mismo tiempo hacer lo que me gusta- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.  
  
- Ahora que lo dices, es un poco extraño que Shoji no haya venido por aquí- dijo la chica con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza.  
  
- Él me dijo que hoy iría a ver la tumba de sus padres- dijo el muchacho un poco apenado.  
  
- No te pongas triste cielo- dijo la chica acercándose al muchacho. Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu sonrisa- volvió a decir la mujer mientras sonreía y dejaba que el joven la abrazara fuertemente.  
  
- Tienes razón Kaoru, pero tengo que decir que comprendo lo que el joven Shoji siente, después de todo yo también perdí a mis padres- dijo el doctor con un poco de tristeza.  
  
- Arriba esos ánimos, no te deprimas ¿sí?- dijo la chica con una mirada suplicante.  
  
- De acuerdo, porque no vamos a dar un paseo para distraernos- dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara.  
  
- Me parece perfecto, ese es el Yukito del que yo me enamore. Alegre y bondadoso- dijo Kaoru con ojos de enamorada y un leve sonrojo en su rostro.  
  
- Yo también te amo Kaoru, con todo mi corazón- dijo Yukito pasando su brazo por la espalda de la chica y saliendo de la habitación casi inmediatamente después de besarla con mucho cariño.  
  
******  
  
Una sombra realmente misteriosa observaba el horizonte preguntándose las razones por las cuales había sido enviado, por supuesto que sentía presencias extrañas, pero ninguna estaba cerca de los puntos místicos, ni estaban en peligro los objetos mágicos. ¿Por qué lo habían enviado a este lugar tan aburrido? Lo peor de todo es que faltaban tres días para la próxima luna llena, y hasta entonces no podía pedir un permiso especial para cumplir con algo que había estado pensando en los últimos días. Por lo menos tenia pensado algo mas que estar esperando hasta que se cumpliera lo que sus superiores habían anticipado.  
  
*****  
  
La habitación estaba echa un desorden total, sin embargo la muchacha seguía buscando el misterioso libro que no veía hacia ya un largo tiempo.  
  
- Tiene que estar por aquí, no puede ser que no pueda encontrarlo- dijo la chica sacando cosas y más cosas del sótano donde había dejado el libro por ultima vez.  
  
Pero la verdad es que ella no había visto ese libro desde hacia por lo menos siete años atrás, cuando había decidido, por su bien y por el de sus guardianes sellarlo para siempre. Después de todo, Yue tenia derecho a una vida normal siendo Yukito. Y Kero, Kero sufriría mucho si se quedaba en este mundo.  
  
Antes, durante el tiempo que ella se desarrollaba como maestra de cartas, Kero era muy feliz a su lado, y al lado de las personas que tenían conocimiento de su existencia.  
  
Pero cuando todos partieron y se alejaron de Sakura, Kero se quedó solo.  
  
Bueno... casi solo.  
  
Solo estaba con una Sakura muy deprimida y triste, por una razón que Kero desconocía. Kero era un gran consuelo para la "Cardmaster", y siempre así que aunque no fuera la misma de antes, tuviera ánimos suficientes como para soportar la partida de sus amigos.  
  
Pero un dia, Sakura estaba mas deprimida que de costumbre, y ni siquiera Kero era capaz de animarla. El diminuto leoncito penso que ya se le pasaría la depresión, como sucedía la mayoría de las veces. Pero al contrario de lo que penso, esa misma noche la muchacha había insistido en que Kero y también Yue que había sido llamado por la chica le dijeran el hechizo para sellar el libro y los guardianes.  
  
Los guardianes de las cartas transformadas de cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero ella era su dueña y debían obedecerla en todo. Incluso aunque les pidiera acabar con su propia existencia.  
  
******  
  
El joven había suspirado después de un dia muy agitado, y al fin se había dignado a tener, por lo menos, escasos minutos de paz. Así que se relajo y se dejo caer sobre un sillón el cual contuvo su cuerpo agotado. En ese momento deseo ser un muchacho común y corriente que como cualquier chico de su edad estaría estudiando para la universidad.  
  
- ¿Estas cansado?- pregunto una joven que se acerco al sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio y que ocultaba la figura del muchacho.  
  
- Solo exhausto- respondió el muchacho con un tono irónico bastante distintivo en él.  
  
- Bueno, acepto que tienes bastantes razones para estarlo- dijo la chica. Pero aun así, deberías mejorar un poco tu actitud, o esta vez definitivamente terminaras siendo desheredado- continuo diciendo la muchacha, con una tranquilidad en la voz, aunque por dentro su nerviosismo hacia que deseara salir de aquella habitación inmediatamente.  
  
- Yo soy el jefe del Clan, y por lo tanto debo impartir control y respeto en la familia- dijo el muchacho aun más calmado que la chica.  
  
- Pero eso no significa que por una tontería comiences una batalla campal con tu madre y tu tía  
  
- ¿Acaso crees tu que mi futuro es una tontería?- pregunto el joven con cierto tono de enfado.  
  
- Si pensara eso, no estaría aquí hablando contigo- dijo la chica que no quitaba la vista del sillón donde el muchacho estaba sentado.  
  
- Lo dices por nuestro compromiso ¿verdad?- pregunto el muchacho con inquietud.  
  
- Así es. Y te recuerdo que la boda debe celebrarse antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad- respondió la muchacha con una expresión alegre.  
  
- Ya tengo a mi madre y a mi tía para que me recuerden la desgracia a la que estoy sometido- dijo el muchacho mientras volteaba a ver a la chica.  
  
- Deberías dejar de pensar solo en ti mismo, y pensar en los demás. Debes casarte para poder empezar a controlar todos los bienes que la dinastía de tu familia tiene. Piensa en tus hermanas, en tu madre, en toda tu familia. Y por una vez en tu vida piensa que el matrimonio no es cosa de una sola persona, son dos las personas que van a compartir su vida juntos. Y tu familia así como la mía ha decidido que lo mejor para todos es que tu y yo nos casemos. Por eso, deja de pensar en ti mismo y empieza a pensar en mi también. Porque yo tengo sentimientos, y en verdad te amo- dijo la muchacha con una mirada suplicante y los ojos a punto de soltar un mar de lagrimas.  
  
- ¿Ya terminaste?- dijo el muchacho con una mirada fría y un rostro inexpresivo.  
  
- Sé que no te importa lo que píense, pero solo quiero que sepas que si me caso contigo será porque en verdad te amo y no por la decisión de nuestras familias.  
  
- Me alegro por ti, Yuri. Y ahora si no te importa, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes- dijo el muchacho alejando la mirada de la chica y mirando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.  
  
- Definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar. Seguirás siendo el chico insensible y frío que yo siempre he conocido. Espero que algún dia cambies tu carácter y pienses en otras personas en vez de pensar en ti todo el tiempo Shaoran- dijo la muchacha a su "prometido" que solo levanto el ceño en señal de enfado, y volvió a concentrarse en los papeles.  
  
Un silencio muy incomodo para la chica reinó en el lugar, hasta que ella no soporto mas y salió de la habitación diciendo:  
  
- Quisiera saber si algún dia alguien podrá realizar el milagro de cambiar tu pésimo carácter Shaoran. Hasta entonces, supongo que todos los que nos encontramos cerca de ti tendremos que conformarnos con tu manera de ser. Como siempre.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación y levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, el joven Shaoran Li, analizaba su situación sentimental y se preguntaba en que terminaría todo esto.  
  
Hacia solo unos meses que su ultima novia había traicionado su amor casándose con su mejor amigo, hecho que lo dejo devastado y dolido en el fondo de su corazón. Por supuesto, él había tratado lo mejor posible de ocultar el dolor que sentía, y que mejor mascara para ocultar el dolor que la evasión a sus sentimientos.  
  
Su familia estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con el amor de Shaoran, y decidieron comprometerlo con Meiling, para preservar la dinastía de la familia con un casamiento entre parientes. Y además sabiendo que Meiling nunca traicionaría a Shaoran. Sabían que aun lo amaba.  
  
Sin embargo Mei estaba consciente de que Shaoran nunca la amaría, y Shaoran con su manera fría de comportarse, había hecho que Meiling decidiera no casarse con él. Claro que ella lo amaba todavía, y se puso muy contenta al saber que se casaría con Shaoran. Pero el joven Li había roto su corazón en mil pedazos al decirle que nunca, jamas la amaría. Y así fue como se cancelo el compromiso con Mei.  
  
Aun así Ieran Li no se dio por vencida y varios meses después de que el compromiso de Meiling y Shaoran estaba roto, convenció a un Clan famoso en toda China para que su hija se casara con el jefe de la dinastía Li. Toda la familia Li apoyo el compromiso, a excepción de Shaoran quien pensaba que la idea era una total tontería y que trato por todos los medios posibles convencer a su madre de que no se casaría.  
  
La joven en cuestión Yuri Hodaiko, era la hija del poderoso Clan Hodaiko, y que era una jovencita de la misma edad que Shaoran con rasgos físicos realmente perfectos. Era una joven de largo cabello castaño con unos fuertes ojos azules y un cuerpo bastante bien formado. Ella conocía a Shaoran desde niño, hasta que a los 8 años, sus padres habían abandonado Hong Kong para vivir en Korea. Desde entonces no se veían, pero cuando le ofrecieron la oportunidad de casarse con él, la joven no había dudado un segundo en mudarse nuevamente a Hong Kong.  
  
Pero Yuri era un caso muy especial en su familia. Ella era la única de los miembros de su dinastía que no poseía magia. Aun así eso no le impidió entrenar para hacerse una gran luchadora y bajo el concepto del arte "ninjutsu" (*) de combate, la chica era todo una experta en artes marciales y en técnicas ninjas. Yuri era en realidad una chica perfecta. Pero aun así, Shaoran no la amaba y definitivamente no se casaría con ella.  
  
Los pensamientos del joven Li fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del fiel hombre que en las buenas y en las malas había estado a su lado.  
  
- Disculpe joven Shaoran, tiene una visita  
  
- ¿De quien se trata Wei?- dijo Shaoran dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el hombre.  
  
- El joven que lo aguarda se presento como su amigo, señor- dijo el mayordomo  
  
- ¿Un amigo?. Haz que pase, por favor Wei- dijo Shaoran sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.  
  
- Bien señor- dijo Wei cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al vestíbulo donde aguardaba el muchacho que había venido a prevenir a Shaoran de un inminente peligro.  
  
******  
  
- Comida china, que fantástica idea tuviste- dijo Kaede cuando Meiling le comento que pondría un restaurante.  
  
- Me alegro que te agrade mi idea- dijo Mei con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Sabes, por aquí no hay puestos, o restaurantes de comida china. Por eso me parece una idea fantástica que pongas un negocio así- comento Kaede sirviendo el té.  
  
- Gracias por el té- dijo Meiling probando apenas un sorbo. ¡¡¡Esta delicioso!!!- volvió a decir la chica con una sonrisa muy amplia en su boca.  
  
- Ay, que bueno que te gustó- sonrío Kaede alegada por el elogio de Meiling.  
  
- Sabes Kaede, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo Meiling tomando la mano de Kaede entre sus manos.  
  
- Dalo por hecho amiga. Y también da por hecho que mi abuelo y yo probaremos tu comida china- dijo Kaede estrechando las manos de Meiling.  
  
- Claro, preparare un platillo especialmente para ustedes- dijo Meiling presumiendo de su propia comida.  
  
- Oye Mei, puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Kaede con voz extraña.  
  
- Por supuesto- respondió Mei con una sonrisa bondadosa.  
  
- No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?  
  
- A decir verdad, yo vengo de Hong Kong, China.  
  
- Y ¿Por qué viniste a Japón? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá?  
  
- Bueno, es que...  
  
El relato de Meiling fue interrumpido por la llegada de un anciano, que al cruzar la puerta fue recibido con un gran respeto por Kaede.  
  
- Abuelo, que bueno que llegaste- dijo la joven Sumeragi haciendo una reverencia al anciano.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas Kaede?- dijo el anciano.  
  
- Muy bien abuelo. Ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas- dijo la muchacha empujando al viejo hasta el salón de té.  
  
- Despacio hija, ya estoy viejo- dijo aquel hombre que se detuvo al ver la figura de Meiling.  
  
- Ella es Li Meiling, una amiga que pondrá un negocio de comida china, y yo le prometí que tu le darías una bendición shinto- dijo Kaede con voz suplicante volviendo a hacer una reverencia  
  
- Si eres amiga de mi hija, con gusto te daré la bendición que haz venido a buscar y un amuleto para que te vaya bien en tu negocio querida- dijo el anciano mirando fijamente a Meiling.  
  
- Le agradezco mucho su bondad y su amabilidad- dijo Mei poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento al anciano.  
  
- No tienes que agradecerme, porque en realidad puedo ver que tu alma es tranquila y pura muchacha- dijo el viejo señalando la puerta que llevaba a un largo corredor afuera. Pasa por aquí, y te daré lo que buscas- repitió el anciano siguiendo a Kaede que ya había salido por la puerta.  
  
Meiling siguió a la chica y al anciano hasta una sala donde había una hermosa decoración de estatuas de piedra. Eran realmente una maravilla, y al verlas parecían cobrar vida. Mei estaba encantada. Todo era hermoso en ese lugar. Parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.  
  
Ahora estaba segura que había valido la pena poner un negocio en Japón. Se sentía libre de las presiones de su familia y libre para olvidar el pasado que la agobiaba y que la había obligado a abandonar Hong Kong hacia ya un tiempo.  
  
******  
  
¡¡¡Al fin lo encontré!!!- dijo Sakura exclamando victoriosa sepultada por una pila de cosas que incluya libros, zapatos, ropa y hasta viejos recuerdos de su casa en Tomoeda.  
  
Limpio un poco el libro. Estaba tan cual lo había visto hacia siete años. Su cubierta rosa, con sus sello en forma de ala y la cadena decorativa que estaba en la tapa. Podía leer claramente el nombre "Sakura" en la parte superior del libro.  
  
Pero en el centro estaba lo más especial de todo el libro.  
  
En el centro de la carátula del libro estaba la figura del guardián Kerberos la bestia que mantenía sellado el libro. De repente unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la joven al recordar a las cartas, a Kero y a su querido báculo con forma de estrella. Voltio un poco el libro y vio el símbolo de Yue en la contratapa. Al recordar al guardián de la luna, la joven lloro aun más. Las lagrimas caían una tras otra sobre el libro.  
  
******  
  
Un dolor angustiaste en el pecho invadió al joven y se detuvo en seco cuando caminaba acompañado de la bella muchacha.  
  
- Yukito ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Kaoru un poco asustada.  
  
- No es nada- respondió el joven Tsukishiro incorporándose de inmediato.  
  
- Pero, estas sudando frío- dijo la chica al ver el estado del muchacho.  
  
- Solo fue una sensación extraña. No le des importancia- dijo Yuki mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo.  
  
******  
  
La chica volvió a mirar la tapa del libro, y siento una calidez en el corazón, y unas palabras que se formaban en su mente. Todavía con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y cayendo sobre el libro y casi en un susurro de voz, dijo lentamente las palabras que se formaron en su mente.  
  
"Sello que fue invocado por la dueña de las cartas que yacen en tu interior, despierta de tu postración y bríndame nuevamente los poderes que fui capaz de sellar en tiempos pasados. ¡¡¡Libérate!!!"  
  
De inmediato, una luz rosa envolvió el libro, y apartándolo de las manos de Sakura, el libro de posesiono en el aire, y con un gran rayo de luz, ilumino toda la habitación hasta segar a la muchacha.  
  
****** Aquella sombra se había sobresaltado. Una gran cantidad de magia había provenido de un lugar cercano a su posición, y eso lo inquietaba bastante, pero no podía investigar, porque no podían verlo. No podía permitir que ninguna persona lo viera. Por eso, decidió esperar.  
  
- Mejor no me arriesgo, debo esperar hasta que ese dia llegue, solo ahí podré mostrarme- dijo y continuo vigilando la ciudad a la espera del dia designado.  
  
**********  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es el primer capitulo de este fic, y aunque me quedo un poco largo tengo que advertirles que me encantan los fics largos y me encantan los temas culturales. Paciencia, paciencia, porque en los próximos capítulos aparecerán todos nuestros amigos, y algunos personajes nuevos. De todas formas déjenme muchos reviews o escríbanme a mi mail.  
  
Aclaraciones de traducción: (*)  
  
Bendición Shinto: El shintoismo es la primer religión de Japón, y en la actualidad los japoneses solo cumplen con los rituales en ocasiones especiales como nacimientos, casamientos, etc. Es una religión bastante optimista ya que creen que todos los hombres son buenos y la maldad proviene de los espíritus malignos. En lo que se refiere a la bendición que Mei va a pedir al templo, se trata de una bendición que los sacerdotes (hombres que a diferencia de otras religiones pueden casarse, tener hijos, e incluso hay sacerdotisas) dan a la gente en eventos tales como la apertura de negocios, o simplemente pedir la buena fortuna. Otra cosa importante es que si bien los japoneses se casan bajo la tradición shinto, los funerales son celebrados bajo la religión budista, ya que el shintoismo considera a la muerte algo muy malo. Ninjutsu: Disciplina no convencional que incorpora artes marciales, armas especiales, técnicas de ocultamiento y brujería. El arte de "hacerse furtivo, subrepticio, secreto y clandestino" o "modo de ser invisible".  
  
Avances del próximo capitulo: Aparecen dos de nuestros antiguos amigos, que tienen bastantes complicaciones en sus vidas otra vez, gracias al pasado. Sakura se reencuentra con un amigo querido, que la hará que reflexione acerca de su pasado. Yukito tiene un amigo muy extraño que comenzara a generar confusiones. Y Shaoran tendrá complicaciones al enterarse de algo que puede destruir a todos.  
  
Capitulo II: Recuerdos Dolorosos 


End file.
